1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting displays, and plasma displays. These displays are commonly employed in smart phones, personal digital assistants, notebook computers, televisions, and other portable or electronic devices. One recent advance involves providing a mirror function in a display device. In order to realize a mirror function, a reflection member for reflecting exterior light may be on the display device.